Modern aircraft include a variety of control systems which are used to regulate the operation of different systems of the aircraft. For example, an engine control system is used to control operation of an engine or other power system of the aircraft. The engine control system makes use of a variety of sensors which provide information to the engine control system about operating conditions of the engine. This information can include environmental conditions, temperature or stress levels or components of the engine, and the like, and is used to modulate the operation of the engine.
However, in certain circumstances the sensors themselves may experience wear and break down or become defective. In some such cases, the sensors begin to provide the engine control system with incorrect and/or inaccurate information, which can cause the engine control system to modulate the operation of the engine in inefficient or potentially damaging ways. While it is possible to adjust the response of the engine control system to a known faulty sensor, it is difficult to know if or when a particular sensor is beginning to become defective.
As such, there is room for improvement.